x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Meggan
Biography Metamorph Meggan Puceanu possessed her mutant powers from the time she was born and her unusual appearance was startling to her gypsy family. Born during a blizzard her body's natural response to the cold was to grow fur over her entire body. Her family hid her away in their wagon but rumors of her spread quickly through the caravan. The people imagined her a demon with wings, fangs and red eyes so Meggan took on that appearance. Confined to the wagon with only the television for company she never learned to read or write. In her late teens Great Britain was hit by a reality warping wave by Sir James Jaspers. Meggan was separated from her family and put into a concentration camp and she never saw her family again. Jaspers was defeated and reality returned to normal with most people forgetting that the wave ever happened. Memories fully intact and unable to find her family Meggan found an abandoned warehouse to live in. Despite her appearance she made friends with some local children, Mickey and Josie Scott, who would bring her food and try to calm her during full moons. It was during a full moon that Meggan had her first meeting with her future husband Captain Britain. Full moons caused Meggan to take on a werewolf type appearance. Captain Britain assumed she was a villain and the two fought. During this fight Mickey Scott was killed when part of the building fell on him. In her anguish Meggan fled from the scene only to return some time later at his funeral. Captain Britain, who was there to apologize to the Scott family, realized that Meggan was not a villain and invited her to stay at his mansion. Upon arriving at the mansion, she was greeted by Elizabeth Braddock, Brian's sister, and her seer friend Alison Double who described Meggan as having a beautiful "aura". Having always looked monstrous, Meggan did not believe her and was unaware that she could change her appearance. Meggan spent most of her time at the Braddock Manor watching television and soon developed a crush on Brian who mostly avoided her. While Captain Britain was investigating the Warpies, mutated children that were born all over Britain due to the effects of Mad Jim Jaspers' warping of reality, Meggan was drawn to a van. Inside she was overwhelmed by the anger of the Warpie children and caught in Cherubic Whirlwind they created. Fighting off their influence she felt her appearance changing and subconsciously changed her looks to that of a tall blonde woman, Brian's ideal woman. The two soon fell in love and moved into the Braddock Lighthouse after Betsy turned the manor into a sanctuary for the Warpies. Excalibur Meggan went with team Excalibur to defeat the villain Arcade. Here she was getting upset by the way Brian had been ignoring her. During this mission, Meggan and Excalibur were in a room full of guys where Meggan was overwhelmed by their emotions towards her and shifted into their ideal woman. After they defeated him they went back to their lighthouse to see it overun by demons. When they got there Meggan flew Nightcrawler to the top to see what had happened. She felt the emotions of the boss demon and subconsciously turned into his ideal woman and called herself Goblin Princess. After this Meggan began to have an identity crisis not knowing who she was or who she wanted to be. She was found crying at a dock by other city girls who took her in knowing she was crying over a guy. They took her to the mall and bought her clothes. Here she kept shifting into other people's ideal women, until she met a guy who took her dancing. They went in an alley and he tried to come on to her even though she didn't want to. She scared him away by changing back into her Goblin Princess form. She then entered a basketball court full of African Americans.Changing her skin color to theirs, she began playing expert basketball with them until Brian found her and took her back to their hotel. Meggan traveled with the rest of Excalibur to another dimension where there were Faery folk. Here Meggan felt at home and shifted into a radiant being when she was around the Faeries, who treated her like she was one of them. On another mission, when they were fighting Jamie Braddock, Meggan shapeshifted into Woverine in order to get close to him, mimicking all his abilities except for the metal on his claws. Meggan soon learned that her shapeshifting into Wolverine wasn't just skin deep. She started to think and act like Wolverine even in ways that were against her nature. She was then attacked by a car that was colored the same as Brian's suit. Meggan instinctively threw a blade at the car to stop it. It transformed into Brian who punched Meggan. She used Dazzler's powers to take Brian out, shocking herself with the ability to copy another mutant's powers. Meggan then attempted to take Jamie out using the powers of Dazzler, Havok, Storm, Colossus and Rogue. Jamie reacts by trying to take over Meggan, but with the help of Excalibur Jamie's plans are destroyed. Later on Nightcrawler tried to console Meggan over Brian not noticing her only for Meggan to storm against him and fly away. She sees Brian with Roma and can't bear to watch and flies away. Meggan then sees a bright glow and flies down and turns into a Godzilla looking creature she once saw on television and shoots fire at the demon. Meggan's shapeshifting powers has been on the fritz. She has been shifting into what ever people want her to be and whoever is standing in close proximity to her, without her knowing it. She would automatically shift into the forms of her teamates when they would walk by her. Then when Rachel walked by her the Phoenix Force was brought out and into both of them until Rachel telekinetically pushed Meggan aside. Rachel stated she had no psi-blocks and their mind melded together. Excalibur finally returns home after their dimension hopping adventures to see Galactus. Galactus says he's going to rip the Phoenix from Rachel's body and send it back into orbit. Brian attacks first and is taken down by a creature Galactus sends to him. Meggan shoots the creature with energy blast and it drops Brian, only for him to fall to the ground. But in time Meggan flies and grabs him telling him he need to listen to Nightcrawler before he jumps into things. Meggan continues to fight the creatures Galactus is spawning, until she just screams and says her heart breaks and her soul is on fire. Meggan then grows to the size of Galactus and tells him he is to blame. Rachel comes and tells her she is destroying the planet, and tells her she should have known that she could drain the planet dry. Meggan and Brian go out to have a civilized date. Meggan says she doesn't know how people wear things on their feet. They go into the pub noticing a scandal. A woman who has the power to show people greed and believe anything she tells them about it. She goes to Meggan who is in the shape of a man. Brian comes and tells the woman to let her go and gets punched by a brute. Meggan throws the man and starts to feel woozy. The woman see a group of fisherman and makes them see Meggan as a mermaid. Being an empathic shapeshifter Meggan transforms into a mermaid. The men grab her and are tugging at her to take her away, she gains control and turns into a werewolf and scares them away. She goes for the woman who uses her powers on Meggan to show her what she wants the most. Which is Brian but then it turns into Nightcrawler. Goblin Princess In search of her heritage Brian and Meggan went to Russia. During the couples first kiss Meggan turned took on a reptilian appearance. The witch Baba Yaga had possessed her and tried to make her kill her love. Meggan was able to defeat her by looking inside herself and remembering ancient spells. While they were traveling, Brian's sister Betsy had taken up the Captain Britain mantle. They retired to the lighthouse until Betsey was critically injured and Brian once again took up the Captain Britain mantle. During this time Meggan had started to learn to read and write. After Betsy recovered she joined the X-Men in America as Psylocke, Meggan was watching TV when the X-Men's death in Dallas was televised. She was shocked at their deaths but Brian took it much harder and turned to alcohol. After he was cruel to her Meggan went to Muir Island where she met Kurt Wagner and Kitty Pryde. It was with their help that she was able to break alcohol's grip on Captain Britain. After rescuing Rachel Summers aka. Marvel Girl from the Warwolves the group formed Excalibur. The group moved into the lighthouse and Brian continued to drink in secret. In his frustration Brian lashed out at Meggan and Nightcrawler was often there to cheer her up afterwards. The two became quite close and Meggan began to take on his appearance in response to this. At one point they almost kissed but stopped at the last moment. It was during this time that Meggan began to wonder if there was a true Meggan underneath or just reflections of what others desired. When Excalibur went to New York to help Rachel - Marvel Girl, Meggan quickly came under the influence of the demons and turned into the Goblin Princess. She was defeated by Kitty Pryde with the Soulsword after torturing several members of Excalibur. Embarrassed at her actions she stayed in New Yorkwhere she constantly changed appearances in response to those around her. After returning to England Meggan and Excalibur traveled to many different Earths. In a world inhabited by a Faery race Meggan took on their appearance and they greeted her like a princess. During their travels to various worlds Meggan and Rachel began to take on each others likeness due to their close quarters. After returning home Captain Britain and Nightcrawler got into a fight over Meggan which caused her to leave, along with Rachel, in search of her family. After a meeting with a false fortune teller they were lead to a cave inhabited by an old Neuri who was being used by his captors. After freeing him the old being took Meggan to an astral plane where she reverted to her natural appearance, she also discovered that she had the ability to sense others life forces. Her quest to find her family at a standstill Meggan and Rachel returned to Excalibur in time to deal with Merlin. It was revealed that Merlin had been influencing the team all along in order to repair the energy matrix connecting Otherworld with the Earth. Unhappy with being manipulated Meggan and Brian destroyed the lighthouse which cut Merlin off from accessing the energy matrix. Braddock Manor served as the groups new headquarters and was visited by Jamie Braddock and Sat-Yr-9. The duo drugged Excalibur but Meggan soon came to and defeated Jamie Braddock all by herself, a feat that before had taken the entire group. Brian, still under the control of Sat-Yr-9, was ordered to kill Meggan but could not bring himself to hurt her and broke free of Sat-Yr-9s control. Obsessed with revenge, Brian ignored Meggan and their relationship suffered. After realizing his mistake he took her on vacation and proposed to her. During their trip Captain Britain lost his powers as a result of Excalibur's actions against the energy matrix and Meggan began to withdraw from him. When asked about her aloof attitude she revealed that it was Brian's aura that attracted her to him and now that it was gone she didn't know if she could love him. Captain Britain's powers were eventually returned to him by Roma but the damage to the their relationship had been done. After traveling to the future and hearing the story of their life together the couple reconciled. When returning to their time Captain Britain was lost in the time stream and Meggan went into a catatonic state. Her concerned teammates tried to contact her by various means but were unsuccessful. After some time Meggan began to revive and take on various forms. Sensing her lover was near she also sensed a connection between Brian and Rachel, one that Rachel had been aware of but kept quiet. Angered at this Meggan attacked Rachel and forced her to help Brian return to the correct time stream. Her efforts to contact her lover brought on a change in Meggan's powers, as she could now control the forces of nature. This was revealed when she stopped lava from harming the group during a cave-in. Marriage After things calmed down Meggan and Brian resumed their plan to marry. On a trip to Hong Kong Brian was kidnapped by The Dragons Of The Crimson Dawn. During the battle Brian's energies were raised to a critical level and Meggan helped to release them into the atmosphere. Captain Britain lost his powers as a result of this and left to explore his new life. Meggan became lonely in his absence and was attracted to Colossus but his interest in her was purely platonic. Upset and even more alone Meggan awaited Brians return and would sit on the docks waiting. He finally returned and although he was powerless the two decided to marry immediately. The couple was married on Otherworld by Roma, the event was attended by Excalibur and many of the X-Men. After the festivities the members of Excalibur decided to go their own way. Meggan helped Brian with his scientific experiments until the heroes were informed of trouble on Otherworld. They arrived to discover that Roma had gone mad and killed most of the Captain Britain Corps. Brian regained his powers and defeated the villain behind it. Roma stepped down and named him King of Otherworld, Meggan stayed with her love and helped him to rebuild the Captain Britain Corps. During the House of M Meggan and Brian were given 48 hours to locate the crack in reality that was letting the wave through. Arriving on Earth the couple were caught in the wave and discovered that they, along with Psylocke and Rachel Summers, were the royalty of England. In search of the missing member of the House of M, she battled the Omega Sentinel alongside her husband. When they arrived at the location of their lighthouse Meggan realized that this was where the warp in reality was. After saying goodbye she entered the warp and with the help of her friends closed it from the inside. Once reality was restored very few remembered what had happened, Captain Britain included. He had only vague memories and was unaware of Meggan's sacrifice. A Hope in Hell Meggan was next seen trapped in a dimension connected to Plokta; a duke of Hell's dream corridor being attacked by a demon. Seeing his beloved wife through the door from his dimension to hers Captain Britain jumped in to save her. He soon realized he was living in a dimension where all his dreams became real. Thinking Meggan to be nothing more than an illusion he forced himself to believe that Meggan did not exist. Because of this Meggan faded from existence only to reappear in Hell. However, Meggan was not dead or damned and soon found that nobody knew if she belonged in Hell at all. Seeking assistance Meggan was passed up through the Princes and Dukes of Hell to the five Lords of Hell. By offering them information on the location of their missing Duke of Hell Plokta (who had been trapped in his own dimension by Captain Britain and MI:13) Meggan was able to ask the Lords a Question: Did she and all the other souls belong in there? In answer to this question Dormammu, one of the lords, tricked Meggan into empathically connecting with Hell itself using her powers. This turned Meggan into a grotesque monster before Dormammu transported her to another part of hell. Once here Meggan began to empathically connect with the Demons around her and, using her anger, lead an uprising in Hell. Soon she had a small army of followers who named her "Gloriana" and was back to her elf-like form with a new costume. She decided to take this as her super hero name and continued to lead the Demons against Hell. Using her powers of empathy Gloriana showed the demons hope and literally bringing a hope to Hell the demons were able to fight on their own. Using her hope Meggan found a portal out of Hell that, with a little help, landed her on one of Dracula's (who was invading Britain) ships bound for England where she was immediately met by Doctor Doom. As Dracula begins his invasion of Britain, he is confronted with more resistance than expected, along with some of his vampires resisting him going as far as directly disobeying him even. Doctor Doom contacts him briefly telling him that he has left him a gift in his ship's hold. Located in the ship is Meggan, much to Dracula's confusion. However he soon realizes that Meggan is the reason why his mental hold on the other vampires is growing weaker, since she using her mental powers to "broadcast rebellion". Dracula attempts to kill her but is stopped by Captain Britain who is furious at the vampire king. Meggan and Brian battle the vampires and Dracula until the ship and majority of vampires are destroyed via a spell. Once the battle is over Meggan and Brian are happily reunited. Powers and Abilities Powers Empathy: A telepathic talent which enables Meggan to sense the emotions and feelings of all living creatures (from people, to animals, to plants) and can broadcast her own feelings in order to influence other people's emotions. Natural Perception: Meggan has the ability to “See” and “hear” natural/biological patterns of forces in the world around her. This power links her with natural/biological patterns of forces in the world around her. This power links with her own empathy/shapeshifting. Meggan can sense electromagnetic forces, air currents, chemical reactions and even detect “visibly” telepathic communications. Meggan can also see and sometimes talk to ghosts. Empathic Metamorph: A shapeshifter who can assume the form of any living creature, even those who only exist in legends (once she became a Godzilla-like dragon and actually breathed fire, and another occasion she became a werewolf that looked like fellow mutant Wolfsbane, and had all of a wolf's natural abilities). Meggan can assume the form of other people as well. Thanks to her empathic ability, Meggan's body will actually change in response to the emotions around her, becoming beautiful when she feels loved, or hideous when she feels fear or anger. Her elemental powers also cause Meggan to change in response to her surroundings, such as growing fur in extreme cold, or gills when she is submerged underwater. Power Duplication: If she takes on the appearance of another mutant, Meggan can also gain their physical mutant powers. Elementalist: In her true form, Meggan can manipulate, absorb or release elemental energy - this includes earth, fire, water, air and even ether(energy). Thanks to Meggan's empathy, she has a psionic link to the natural forces of the Earth. By "speaking" to the elements, Meggan can command the environment around her, and her emotional state can affect the local ecosystems. She can extinguish forest fires with a thought, summon gale force winds or part the waters of a lake with wave of her hand, or even cause earthquakes in a flash of anger. Meggan has even been observed causing electromagnetic pulses by commanding the magnetic fields around her, freezing opponents by rapidly dropping the air temperature around them, or increasing the powers of elemental mutants (such as increasing the temperature of her teammate Peter Wisdom's heat blasts). Meggan has used her elemental powers to affect man-made objects, such as actually making the atoms in a building's roof move apart, creating a hole in the roof that resealed itself (without a trace of ever having had a hole in it) once Meggan had passed though it (which suggests that Meggan's elemental powers may have a psychokinetic quality). Energy Blasts: Meggan can focus the elemental energies around her into devastating energy blasts. When she absorbs power, she begins to glow. Earth Energy Absorption: Meggan has the ability to draw energy from the earth. She can use this power to augment her abilities to shape change, generate bio-blasts or fly. Flight: Meggan has the ability to propel herself through the air at high speeds by force of will. While she does so, her hair streams out behind her to a length far longer than it usually is. Whether this is a conscious use of her shapeshifting power or not is unknown. Meggan can apparently supoort great weights even when flying. Environmental Immunity: Meggan can adapt to her physical environment, becoming impervious to cold without changing shape to adapt. Magical Energy Manipulation: In her true form, Meggan can manipulate magical energy, deflecting spells. Magical Affinity: Meggan's powers grow more fluid and manageable and stronger while she is in magical realms. Reality Warp Resistance: Because of her shapechanging power, Meggan has some resistance to the reality-warping powers of others. She was able to break free of the power of James Braddock Jr., and was one of the few to remember the effects of the Jaspers Warp. Abilities Meggan is an experienced hand-to-hand combatant, though she has little formal training in that area. She is apparently a skilled swordswoman, having disarmed the otherdimensional Captain Britain Chevalier Bretagne in a fencing match. Strength level Variable, at least normal female with intensive regular exercise. Normally Meggan can roughly press 50 tons or more, though she can boost her strength even beyond this level by drawing on the Earth's energies. Weaknesses Meggan's mind does not have the same level of psychic 'blocks' that most humans and especially beings with psionic power do. This can make her impulsive; often acting on the present with little concern for the past or future. Paraphernalia Transportation Flight under her own power Refs Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Female Characters Category:Excalibur Category:Aerokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Category:Empaths Category:Energy Senses Category:Necromancy Category:Power Mimicry Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:X-Men Category:Living Category:Post M-Day Mutants